


dream

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, TATINOF, tabinof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: dan's only dream is to take the world by storm and change itinspired by take the world by storm - lukas graham.





	dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the phandomficfests mini fest!

Since he was young Dan wanted to change the world. Even if it meant he sacrificed a lot, he wanted to change the world in some way.

It’s all he could ask for.

Throughout the years though Dan had lost faith.

He lost faith that he could change the world. That he could somehow help someone and become a hero.

Back when he first had met Phil, Dan had no idea where his life was going. All he knew is it wasn’t going as planned.

Back in May of 2009 things had taken a turn that didn’t seem so good. Dan’s friends had all seemed to abandon him. They moved elsewhere and left him alone. His girlfriend of three years at the time had started to show a lack of interest in him and he didn't know how to cope with that. It took a huge toll on his self-esteem. If someone who was supposed to love him wasn’t caring about him, what did that mean?

It was night and day anymore for Dan. There were sometimes when he felt okay about himself. Other days he just didn’t feel that good. There were days he couldn’t stand to look at himself in the mirror. _Little did Dan know these insecurities would follow him through the rest of his life_. Things would hit him at times that he hadn’t thought of in years. Things would just change his whole mood. Sadly there wasn’t much he could do except smile and push through it.

There was a time that made his self-esteem boost like no other. Shortly after his 18th birthday, he was noticed by the one person he looked up to at the time. Someone who he didn’t know and who owed him nothing. It brought some kind of joy to him.

Yet something was different about this. There was some kind of attraction it seemed? Maybe Dan was reaching. Yeah, yeah that was it. He just wanted some kind of interaction with someone interested in him on some level.

However, things went in a different direction. Phil was actually interested in Dan and for once he felt alive. Dan felt as if he could do anything again and as if he could change the world. As the days went on talking to Phil, Dan got inspired. He was inspired and followed in Phil’s footsteps and uploaded a video to YouTube and the response was amazing. Of course, he had a small boost of help from Phil, for which he never would get over, but that was okay. It was okay because he was happy. He was happy and felt okay with himself and Phil helped him with that.

The two grew side by side. Over the years they became inseparable. They had built an empire together. Dan was on top of the world. He was doing things he never imagined he could do. He was traveling to places and hearing people scream his name. He was taking the world by storm and he was on cloud nine.

There were hard times along the way. Times that made Dan wonder if things would ever be okay and if they would ever be okay. There were times Dan almost gave up on his dream of changing the world. Of taking it by storm.

Eventually, though things were okay. Dan and Phil came out of a rough patch and things were alright again. Dan was back on track with his dream and how he could achieve that. As time went on things gradually built up again. Dan and Phil became stronger than ever, their fan base grew and grew. The subscriber count grew.

“Dan?” Phil said walking into the room. There was snow outside as it was Christmas Eve and they were having a white Christmas it seemed. Dan was sat in the lounge on his computer rewatching an old anime they had watched together.

“Hm?” Dan mumbled, not bothering to look away from his computer. Usually, Phil never wanted much that was important so it never required him to look away for long.

“How wou - what would you think about a book?”

Dan paused his show, “A book?” he asked confused looking over at Phil. “What do you mean?”

“A book by us.”

After long thought and long talks from both of them, Dan and Phil decided it was a good idea. They decided that writing a book together was a good idea and so their adventure had begun. It took over a year, and a lot of planning but before they knew it their book was released and they were going on tour.

It was intimidating and it was terrifying. Neither had done anything like this before and so each day was a new adventure. Each day Dan was taking the world by storm. Each day he was hearing stories of how he changed someone’s life. His dream was coming true before his very eyes.

On the last day of their show, The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire, Dan cried. He went back to their hotel after, leaving Phil high and dry with no warning and cried. He cried from pride and from a sensation he couldn't describe. The fact that they had completed a world tour, sold out shows that held thousands of people. The fact that Phil and him sold out the theater where the Oscars were held was mind-blowing. He couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Phil came back to the hotel shortly after Dan had run off. Dan was still on their bed laying and crying. Phil wasn’t surprised honestly. Dan cried after their UK tour had ended and after the US tour had ended. This was just a bit different though. They had finished an entire tour at this point.

Phil pulled Dan up in his arms and hugged him tightly. Dan buried his face in Phil’s chest and sobbed. He sobbed of pride and the immense feeling of an accomplishment.

As he saw his dream come true. The dream of taking the world by storm. The dream of facing things head on and changing something.

And Dan could finally say it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> you can catch me on tumblr @rwdaf


End file.
